Deux univers, une envie : les réunir
by shateful
Summary: Quand Harry Potter tue Voldemort ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu. Le voilà catapulté dans un autre monde où un fanatique des serpents, encore, tente de devenir immortel, histoire de changer, et du même coup souhaite annihiler le monde, original.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà une petite idée qui germe dans ma tête depuis un moment alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propiété de J.K Rowling. _

_Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas non plus de ma propriété et sont de Masashi Kishimoto._

__**EDIT :** DESOLEE POUR TOUTES CES EDITIONS MAIS JE CROIS ENFIN AVOIR REUSSI A MODIFIER CE CHAPITRE ( SA MISE EN PAGE _ ) J'AI EU QUELQUES PROBLEMES MAIS CA A L'AIR DE S'ARRANGER...__

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE PREMIER :<span>**

* * *

><p>Comme lors de leur dernière confrontation leur baguette se relièrent dans un éclair vert et rouge. Agrippant sa baguette de ses deux mains, Harry planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol et serra les dents. Voldemort, lui, avait un sourire de pur extase sur les lèvres, un masque de pur sadisme déformant les traits de son visage. Sûre de sa victoire, sûre de la mort de son si pathétique ennemi, tout son corps frémit d'anticipation. Plus rien n'existait autours d'eux et les combats avaient cessé pour pouvoir assister à leur combat, l'ultime combat.<p>

Dans un sursaut d'espoir Harry, bien que titubant, envoya sa dernière vague de magie, sa dernière vague d'énergie, sa dernière chance dans le lien vers Voldemort. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva et tous purent voir l'onde rouge balayer la verte et se fracasser dans un roulement de tonnerre sur le mage noir. Un silence irréel suivit le son assourdissant et Tom Jedusor s'écroula, mort, une totale incrédulité peinte sur le visage. Sa baguette toujours pointée sur Harry Potter, le survivant. Il la vit tomber au ralentit, rebondir sur le sol et comme une vengeance, exploser en pure nergie.

Déconnecté du monde, Harry vit l'onde dorée se diriger vers lui pour le percuter et s'immiscer en lui, sournoise, elle plongea droit vers son coeur magique et le fit disparaître.

''- Non Naruto ! Ce n'est pas négociable !

- Mais c'est pas juste-euh... chouina-t'il

- Non ! Ne me fais pas ce regard de chien battu, la réponse est NON ! Je n'accepterai jamais en tant qu'Hokage que ce que tu appelles ''Sexy Méta'' soit enregistrée comme étant une technique ninja !

- Mais ça marche ! Elle a même réussi à mettre Jiraya Senseï au tapis !

- Je ne crois pas que prendre Jiraya comme exemple soit très percutant Naruto...''

Jiraya qui jusqu'alors n'avait pipé mot se retourna, piqué au vif dans sa fierté, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un tremblement de terre le prit de court. Tous se relevèrent en sentant une énorme charge d'électricité courir dans l'air. Naruto et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard inquiet : ''Konoha est-il attaqué ?'' Après un accord tacite entre les deux sennins, Jiraya ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau de l'hokage et dans un bond disparu. Ne voulant pas être en reste Naruto et Sakura sautèrent à sa suite. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Kakashi et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la forêt bordant Konoha. Là, le flot de ninja confirmé déjà en place se vit grandir au fur et à mesure que les autres arrivaient. Jiraya fendit la foule jusqu'à arriver au bord d'un cratère. Cratère qui jusqu'à hier n'existait pas.

'' - Alors Senseï qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto placé derrière lui.

- Je ne suis pas sur, il y a beaucoup de fumée. Murmura-t'il. Prenant une profonde inspiration il donna ses directives : établissez un périmètre de protection autours du cratère ! Je ne veux voir personne en bas ! Les familles Aburame, Hyuuga et Inuzuka je veux savoir si il a une présence dans ce trou, si oui combien. Tous les autres tenez vous sur vos gardes ! ''

Suite à l'injonction de Jiraya tout le monde se mit en place. Les Hyuuga activaient leur oeil blanc pendant que les insectes de la famille Aburame partaient à l'assaut de l'étrange cratère. Les représentants du clan Inuzuka quant eux affinaient leur odorat et intimèrent à leurs chiens de détecter toutes formes de présences. Pendant ce temps la fumée présente au fond du cratère commençait s'éclaircir. Alors qu'elle allait complétement disparaître, de gigantesques signes noirs parcoururent le sol dans un grand cercle. Se stoppant quelques secondes une lumière verte sembla onduler autours d'eux, et, c'est dans un claquement sec que les signes repartirent à toute vitesse vers le centre du cratère, emportant avec eux le reste de fumée. Alors que tout le monde pouvait désormais voir le fond du cratère, les signes entrèrent dans un corps avec un horrible bruit de sussions. Celui-ci s'arqua en arrière et dans un dernier spasme retomba à terre. Figés, tous les ninjas étaient sur leur garde.

Avec un râle rauque Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer la seconde d'après. Un bras placé sur ses yeux et il les rouvrit doucement pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer la lumière. Cela fait, il se redressa lentement et grogna sous la douleur de ses muscles endoloris. Trop de doloris tue l'homme. Alors qu'il se passait une main sur la nuque il réalisa qu'il était le point de mire d'une bonne centaine de personnes. Elles étaient toute en posture défensive et il ne put s'empécher de regarder derrière lui pour voir ce qui pouvait bien leur faire peur. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute que la compréhension se fit dans son esprit, ils avaient peur de lui ! C'est avec de grands yeux qu'il sauta sur ses pieds, fléchit les jambes et mordit son index et majeur droits. Sa main droite se tendit vers eux pendant que la gauche venait activer une rune sur son avant bras droit. De ce cercle lumineux il sortit une grosse boule d'argent. Concentrant sa magie au niveau de son plexus il la relacha d'un coup en une onde circulaire qui alla scanner l'aire du probable combat.

Alors que Sakura était placé derrière Naruto elle senti une drôle de sensation la parcourir. Tous se jetaient des regards en coin ne sachant pas ce que l'étranger venait de faire. Celui-ci tout d'abord hagard s'était mis lui aussi en posture défensive. Avant que Jiraya ne l'interpelle un Hyuuga prit la parole :

'' - Jiraya-senseî je ne vois aucun signe de chakra ! Ce n'est pas normal même les civils ont un peu de chakra. Sans chakra c'est la mort assurée ! Qui que soit c'est homme il devrait être mort, faites attention. ''

Le sennin acquiesça et s'avança vers l'intrus, celui-ci le fixa d'un regard lointain et lui fit un signe de tête comme pour le saluer. Reprenant son geste Jiraya le salua à son tour et prit la parole :

'' - Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire Konoha ?

- Konoha ? Releva l' étranger avec un air perdu sur le visage, Nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre ?

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'est '' lengletère '', mais ici vous vous trouvez au pays du feu, Konoha. Êtes-vous ninja ? Je ne vois pas votre bandeau, un renégat peut-être ?

- Pardon ? Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? N'essayez pas de m'embobiner, si vous êtes du côté de Voldemort vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, il est mort. ''Asséna-t'il en regardant Jiraya suspicieusement.

Sakura vit l'inconnu ajuster sa position. Néanmoins il n'amorça pas d'attaque et semblait attendre que Jiraya-senseï dise quelque chose, se défende. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

'' - Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez jeune homme. Nous ne sommes pas du ''côté de vol-deux-morts'' je ne sais même pas ce que c'est pour tout vous dire... Et alors que Jiraya entamait une autre phrase un murmure le coupa :  
>- Vous... Vous avez prononcé son nom... ''<p>

Les yeux de l'étranger s'écarquillèrent, retrouvant un regard moins vide il leva la tête et observa les personnes présentes autours de lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lévres et ses épaules se baissèrent. Abandonnant sa posture défensive, la boule argent disparut dans un claquement pendant que l'étranger tombait en avant. Jiraya n'eut besoin que d'un pas pour glisser ses mains sous ses bras et l'empécher de tomber. Plaçant un bras sur le dos du garçon il le retourna délicatement et l'allongea sur le sol. Cela fait, il appela Sakura et ordonna à plusieurs ninjas d'écrire leur rapport pour avoir différents points de vue des événements. Sakura arriva en un bond près de lui et s'agenouilla aussitôt pour l'ausculter. Tous les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations, ne restant que Naruto, Jiraya et la Medic'nin.

Après avoir vérifié le pouls de son patient, Sakura enduit ses mains de chakra. Elle scanna lentement le corps tendu. Un froncement de sourcils accompagna la manoeuvre et ses deux compères purent la voir refaire le mouvement plusieurs fois. Avant de n'avoir pu dire un mot elle pressa Naruto d'aller chercher Neji ou tout autre ninja du clan Hyuuga.

'' - Je suis désolé Sakura mais c'est exactement comme tout l'heure je ne vois strictement aucun chakra. Je ne sais pas comment il fait !

- Mais enfin ! C'est im-po-ssible ! martela-t'elle avec force. Sans chakra nous mourrons, peut être qu'il utilise une technique pour le dissimuler... Il faudrait lui en insuffler on verra bien le résultat. Prévenez Tsunade-sama pour qu'elle vienne l'ausculter elle aussi. Je vais le placer dans une chambre à l'écart des autres.''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : l'inconnu fût transféré et Sakura attendit l'Hokage et son diagnostique.

Lorsque Tsunade était entrée dans la chambre elle resta quelque peu interloquée face à l'adolescent étendu sur le lit. En effet, celui-ci ne semblait pas plus dangereux qu'un chaton à peine né. Doté d'une constitution fine il paraissait perdu au milieu de ce lit, ne devant mesurer en tout et pour tout qu'un métre soixante. Son visage endormi ne faisant que renforcer cette impression : ses courts cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller dégageaient un visage fin marqué par la fatigue. De grandes cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, ceux-ci clos par de longs cils denses. Son regard dériva sur son nez fin et une bouche menue. Oui, elle en était sur. Devant elle se tenait une véritable poupée de porcelaine.

Expirant une grande bouffée d'air, Tsunade entreprit de faire descendre le drap qui recouvrait le garçon, mettant ainsi son torse la vue de tous. Sa peau pâle ressortait d'autant plus avec les bleus qui parsemaient son corps. Activant son chakra elle exécuta les mêmes mouvements que Sakura quelques minutes plus tôt. Et comme celle-ci, elle ne ressentit rien.

Lorsque l'on soignait un corps avec du chakra, le chakra dudit corps répondait à cet afflux tranger. Or, ici, aucun chakra ne faisait écho au sien. Elle appela Sakura pour lui donner ses instructions, et alla mander Schizune pour lui faire savoir qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital pour au moins une bonne paire d'heures. Ceci fait elle se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait son élève et le garçon.

Sakura lui tendit un pinceau imbibé d'encre. Le saisissant elle envoya du chakra dans l'encre et commença à peindre des idéogrammes sur le corps étendu face à elle. Sur son front en forme de spirale se trouvait liés esprit, âme, liberté, réflexion, et partant de ses épaules, deux lignes calligraphiées s'enroulaient autours de son nombril. On pouvait y lire chakra, énergie, vie, instinct.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se vider l'esprit, Tsunade plaça une main au dessus du front et l'autre sur son estomac. Elle fit glisser du chakra sur ses mains, et Sakura vit, comme en réponse, l'encre s'illuminer. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration Tsunade lança son esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque conscience présente dans ce corps.

Le néant. Je ne distingue rien, une brume noir et opaque m'entoure. Je tends mon esprit dans toutes les directions possibles, telle une pieuvre au nombre de tentacules infini. Ce fût si infime qu'elle faillit ne pas le sentir. Un tressaillement, comme si quelque chose s'était rendu compte de son intrusion, de sa présence. Un vent violent se leva et la brume noire s'écarta pour laisser place à une morne plaine. Le ciel grisâtre laissait apercevoir des éclairs et la forêt de sapins qui l'a bordée se balançait en de grands coups tellement le vent était fort. C'est alors qu'apparût progressivement trois silhouettes. L'encerclant dans un triangle parfait, une voix s'éleva sans qu'elle ne put distinguer qui parlait.

''- Que voulez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Claqua-t'elle avec tant de force que cela la fit tanguer. Retrouvant de justesse son équilibre elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix prit place dans l'air.

- Laisse la donc, je ne sens aucune marque noire et son aura, bien qu'étrange, n'est que pastelle. Caressa cette voix là. Telle une chaude couverture sur ses épaules, elle faillit s'endormir tant elle était apaisée, et ne dut son réveil qu'à un horrible sarcasme qui la vexa :  
>-Ouais pastelle... Clair qu'on craint rien avec ce blanc-cassé. Bien que je ne m'approcherai pas trop vu la malchance qu'elle transporte avec elle. Une gagnante qu'on a là... Souffla-t'elle avec ironie. ''<p>

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que les silhouettes se précisèrent progressivement, lui coupant ainsi la parole et réveillant sa curiosité. En face d'elle un jeune garçon la fixait comme un sage regardant un enfant. Ses vêtements bien trop grands rendaient son corps si fragile qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser. A sa droite un adolescent de 17 ans la regardait avec un air de pitié, un rictus collé sur son visage. Toute son attitude n'affichait que dédain envers elle. La troisième personne, toujours un garçon, devait être le plus vieux des trois, bien que sa petite taille l'empèche vraiment de lui donnait un âge précis. Celui-ci l'observait avec une troublante neutralité qui la fit se sentir tel un spécimen sous les yeux d'un scientifique. Impression très peu plaisante qui la fit frissonner. A ne pas en douter celui-ci était le plus inquiétant des trois.

"-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t elle dans un souffle, peu rassurée par leurs paroles et leur stature.

-Nous sommes Harry. Lui répondit l'enfant avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Harry ? Qui est Harry ?

-Vous entrez dans sa tête et ne le connaissez pas ? Releva ce qui semblait être le plus âgé des trois en relevant un sourcil sous son scepticisme. "Ne vous a-t'on jamais apprit que la légémencie est un outil dangereux dont il faut se servir avec prudence ? Surtout qu Harry n'a pas l'esprit le plus calme du monde Sa dernière phrase fut dite dans un tel murmure que Tsunade dut tendre l'oreille pour remarquer la trace de regret que portaient ses paroles. Mettant cette dernière phrase de coté, elle se recentra sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

-Légémencie ?

-Ah ben ça, c est la meilleure ! V'la t'il pas qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu elle est entrain de faire ! Les sorciers sont vraiment d'une arrogance ! cracha l'adolescent avec morgue. Et dire que c'est pour ça qu on s'est battus !

- Calme-toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne un seul des mots que l'on vient de prononcer. Il semblerait qu'elle ne sache vraiment rien des sorciers dit l'enfant, le regard voilé, comme regardant vers une galaxie lointaine.

-Ha... Et ben, on est pas sortis de l'auberge, si même les moldus se mettent à faire de la magie, dit l'adolescent avec lassitude.

-Non pas une moldue. C'est un ninja, dirigeante de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Elle ressemble d'une façon troublante à Poppy Pomfresh. Elle possède un caractère digne d'un dragon et ses mains soignent autant qu'elles fracassent.

-Un ninja ? demanda le garçon sans âge. Qu'est-ce exactement ? Il ne me semble pas en avoir déjà entendu parler.

-Et bien, visiblement la baguette de Voldemort a délivré une puissante source d'énergie, que nous avons pris de plein fouet, elle aurait pu nous conduire ici. Enfin, tout ceci n'est que conjoncture. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous avons changé de monde, d'univers ou alors peut-être seulement d'époque. Nous pourrions être au temps des premières manifestations de magie. Il semblerait que ces ninjas manipulent ce qu'ils appellent chakra , ma foie tout cela semble bien intéressant." Son visage prit une expression pensive pendant que ses yeux s'égaraient dans la forêt.

L'adolescent hautain ne put que rester bouche bée, pendant ce temps Tsunade réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se dire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante ; tant en ses propos qu'en ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"-Si je comprends bien tout ce que vous venez de dire, vous seriez d'une autre dimension ? et là, nous sommes dans l'esprit de Harry , mais je ne comprends pas exactement ce que vous êtes...

-Nous sommes les faiblesses et les qualités d'Harry : ses personnalités poussées à leur paroxysme. Nous ne sommes que des réminiscences de son esprit, répondit l'homme sans âge. Nos enveloppes physiques, si je puis dire, ne sont que des images de son corps à différentes époques. Du moins c'est de cette façon que son inconscient les a retenues."

* * *

><p><em>Et voilàààà !<em>

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? _**

_N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées si vous en avez, ou des choses que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans un cross-over harry potter/naruto. J'écris et pour moi-même **et** pour vous donc autant qu'il y ait des choses dont vous rêver dedans._

_PS : je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de parution (plutôt long si vous voulez mon avis) étant donné que l'inspiration ne vient pas tous les jours et que je suis en premier cycle j'ai pas mal (beaucoup) de boulot donc voilà, z'êtes prévenus._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE SECOND :<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Une respiration profonde venant de la chambre 421 pouvait se faire entendre. Les infirmières, à qui l'Hokage avait demandé de ne pas venir les déranger, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Surtout que depuis un certains moment plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, hormis cette respiration qui semblait leur indiquer que la personne qui dormait, le faisait du sommeil du juste.<p>

En effet, si elles avaient regarder, elles seraient tombées sur une Sakura complètement avachis sur une chaise, de la bave coulant au coin de sa bouche et le pot d'encre qu'elle gardait religieusement contre elle s'était complètement renversé, lui offrant une magnifique et gigantesque tache noire sur son buste. Cela faisait quelques heures que l'Hokage avait effectué le rituel, curieuse de ce qu'il allait en ressortir, Sakura était restée sur place. Mais son manque de sommeil, du à ses trop nombreux cauchemars, avait eu raison d'elle et sans s'en apercevoir elle avait glissé dans les bras de Morphée.

Tsunade ouvrit les yeux et fixa de son regard l'être étendu près d'elle. Tant de souffrance, tant de haine. Tant d'innocence gardée intacte alors que le monstre avait rodé si près de son cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des hommes avaient fait cela, des êtres humains. Et même si il s'agissait d'une autre dimension, d'un autre temps elle, qui était humaine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. L'homme est si facilement corrompu, cela aurait put être elle. Et alors que ses larmes sillonnaient ses joues de milles pardons, elle s'immergea dans de profonds lacs verts qui, non content de dénuer son âme, lui offrirent le pardon tant recherché. Il lui offrit la porte de la rédemption pour toutes ses fautes et ses faiblesses.

« Nawaki, Dan. Je suis libre. »

Atteignant son cœur jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle enserra le jeune homme de toute sa force. Sanglotant comme une petite fille, elle parla de sa vie, de ses erreurs, de ses joies. Pour toute réponse une main caressa son dos en de longs mouvements qui finirent de la libérer.

Harry caressait lentement le dos de Tsunade tout en réfléchissant. Lui qui espérait pouvoir se reposer après ces années de guerres ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le volte face que venait de lui faire le destin. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude, mais il avait espérer. Visiblement la magie avait d'autres projets pour lui. Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre tout ce que Tsunade et ses autres lui venaient de dire, il sentit un long frisson de fatigue parcourir son corps, et sans aucune autre forme de procès sa magie l'endormit.

Tsunade respira profondément après cet excès d'émotion, et se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte bénéfique du garçon. C'est en se relevant, qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était rendormit. Avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle le réinstalla bien confortablement dans le lit. Lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, elle se tourna vers la deuxième respiration profonde de la pièce. Secouant la tête d'amusement, elle déplaça Sakura sur un autre lit de la pièce, lui enleva le pot d'encre des mains et sortit en direction de son bureau. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et le monticule de documents qu'il lui faudrait manipuler ne lui fit même pas peur. Inutile, de vous d'écrire le visage de pure stupéfaction qu'afficha Shizune.

Quelques heures plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage…

« -Alors quelle est ta conclusion ? demanda Jiraya, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre les deux jambes tombants dans le vides.

-Il n'est pas dangereux. Enfin, si, il est dangereux mais, sa vie… Sa vie Jiraya, si tu savais.

-Et bien explique moi. Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est assez compliqué. Attends quelques secondes, je vais demander à Shizune de nous apporter quelque chose à grignoter et d'annuler mes activités de l'après-midi. »

Disparaissant par la porte de son bureau, Jiraya entra complètement dans la pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers sur son bureau, il attrapa un document qui trônait sur le bureau. Une photo. Non, en faite deux photos qui avaient été collées ensemble avec du scotch. Deux personnes si différentes, avec un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage. Un seul point commun : Tsunade et le très célèbre collier présent à leur cou. Un triste sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du Sannin, visiblement la blessure ne s'était pas refermée avec le temps.

Les yeux dans le vague, Jiraya fût tiré de sa rêverie morose quand la porte claque violemment contre le mur. Tsunade entra, un plateau dans les mains et vint s'installer à son bureau. Poussant tous les papiers à terre avec une joie malsaine, elle posa son plateau et fît signe à Jiraya de s'installer. Voyant la photo entre les mains de Jiraya, un doux sourire orna son visage. Délicatement elle lui prit la photo et la plaça sur une commode près de son bureau. Elle resta un moment pensif le regard toujours tourné vers la photo avant de demander à Jiraya de s'installer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Harry.

« -J'ai effectué un rituel qui permet d'entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne, et non pas comme les techniques de la famille Yamanaka, celle-ci te permet de dialoguer avec l'autre personne. De parler dans son esprit si tu veux. L'une des particularités de cette technique est que l'esprit est incapable de dire des mensonges, de « penser » des mensonges va t'on dire. Ainsi, nous pouvions nous taire, mais dés que l'un de nous parlait ce n'était que la vérité. Voilà pourquoi nous pouvons lui faire confiance. En faite là où j'ai été surprise, et pas qu'un peu quand j'y repense. Harry, oui c'est son prénom, possède trois… Comment dire ?... Nous dirons qu'il possède trois entités indépendantes de lui-même. Donc avec leur propre façon de penser, d'évoluer, de voir le monde. Ces trois entités sont Harry. Chacun d'elle est Harry à un certain moment de sa vie. Prenons un exemple pour que tu comprennes mieux. Dans la vie d'une personne il y a des moments difficiles, et bien à certains moments de la vie de Harry ces changements ont été si grands qu'ils ont forcé Harry à changer. Il a été obligé de changer, et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Ainsi, chacune de ces entités est Harry à un certain moment de sa vie.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles représentent Harry avant les changements ?

- Oui. Ces changements ont été si importants que son esprit a dû complètement se transformer. Hors ceci est impossible. Mais comme la pression a été très forte autours de lui, son esprit a trouvé une autre sortie de secours : il s'est scindé en deux, trois puis quatre parties.

-Comment ça quatre parties ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'ils étaient trois ? Demanda Jiraya réellement intrigué.

-Oui, il y a trois entités et Harry. Ce qui fait bien quatre. Mais en fait, le plus intrigant, même si c'est déjà quelque chose de pas croyable, c'est que chacune de ces entités ont évolué, elles ne sont pas restées dans la phase d'avant changement. Elles ont continué à grandir comme n'importe qu'elle personne. Non pas de façon physique bien sur, elles ne sont pas physiques. Mais psychiquement elles ont évolué. Et pour en venir au plus intrigant, la façon dont elles ont évolué est complètement différente d'une entité à l'autre.

-Et bien oui. C'est logique tu as dit qu'elles étaient indépendantes. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elles évoluent de la même façon ?

-Et bien l'une de ces entités a le caractère très doux de quelqu'un qui sait. Il a une connaissance immense, comme un sage. C'est la première entité qui a été créée. Elle possède une image ressemblant à Harry lors de ce premier changement : un enfant portant des nippes trop grandes pour lui. La deuxième entité est un adolescent arrogant comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Il semble dédaigner le monde autours de lui, le monde dans lequel vivait Harry n'avait pas des attentions louables envers lui, ainsi cette entité hait les autres. La troisième entité ressemble à un adulte bien que lui donner un âge soit impossible. Il semble vide de toute expression, un peu comme Saï tu vois ? Bien que lui ne tente pas d'essayer de sourire et de comprendre les autres, il observe, juge et passe. Tous les trois ont l'air relativement soudés bien que je pense que celui qui ait le dernier mot lors de décisions à prendre soit cette dernière entité… Le visage de Tsunade se perdit dans ses réflexion pendant que ça phrase se terminait dans un souffle.

-Mais… Et Harry ? Enfin je veux dire, Harry le garçon physique, celui que j'ai tenu dans mes bras. Lui, que sais-tu de lui ? Comment vit-il avec ses entités ?

-Et bien… A proprement parler je n'ai pas eu de conversation avec lui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien… Lorsque je suis sortie de son esprit il était réveillé, et moi bouleversée par ce que les trois entités venaient de me dire. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, ils étaient là : verts, obsédants. A me regarder comme si j'étais une petite fille, me pardonnant toutes mes erreurs et me libérant d'un poids dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence… Souffla Tsunade pendant que son regard se perdait dans son souvenir. »

Un silence se déposa dans la pièce. Tsunade fixait le mur vaguement alors que Jiraya la regardait un sourire tendre s'étirant sur ses lèvres : « Enfin, elle se pardonne. »

Ne pouvant appeler son interaction avec ce «Harry » comme étant une conversation, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun d'attendre son prochain réveil. Bien que Tsunade était la seule à décider du sort du jeune homme.

Ce fut au cours de cette conversation que le principal intéressé s'éveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous la lumière vive entrant par la fenêtre. Ses courbatures lui arrachèrent quelques grimaces alors qu'il se mettait en position assise. Laissant son regard voguait sur la pièce, il constata rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que le lit d'à côté était occupé. S'il fut surpris de rencontrer une personne, autre que Nymphadora Tonks, avec une chevelure rose il n'en laissa rien paraître, à part une évidente curiosité. Ses triplés lui avaient fait part de toutes leurs suppositions ainsi, il était probable qu'il se trouvait dans un monde parallèle, ou alors il avait remonté le temps jusqu'aux prémices de la magie. Etrange n'est-il pas, comment Voldemort avait réussi à lui compliquer encore plus la vie ? pensa t'il avec (beaucoup) d'ironie. Une fois sorti des limbes du sommeil, il fit une rapide analyse de son corps, observant maussade les bleus parsemant sa peau et sa cheville douloureuse. Ne pouvant rien faire pour ses bleus, il ramena ses jambes vers lui, et enleva la bande qui maintenait sa cheville à sa bonne place. Avisant un pot d'encre sur la table de chevet, il s'en empara et souffla pour se concentrer. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas pressé par le temps cela lui fit tout drôle. Habituellement, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ses runes et leur construction, et n'avait pas d'encre à porté de mains. Tout lui venait instinctivement dans la précipitation, et maintenant qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, il fut un peu perdu.

Trempant l'un de ses doigts dans le pot d'encre, il souffla un peu de magie dans ses doigts et les couches d'air au dessus de sa cheville. Son choix s'arrêtant sur une rune spécifique de guérison, il la fixa dans l'air via sa magie et l'encre. Puis, dans un scintillement doré, la rune se dissolvant dans l'air, elle se précipita sur sa cheville. En trois secondes sa cheville foulée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il descendait de son lit. S'approchant de la fenêtre, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le village qui s'étendait sous lui. Accrochant du regard les enfants qui courraient, les commerçants, les restaurants, toute cette luminosité, toute cette vie, son sourire s'élargit.

Impulsif.

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller dehors.

Marchant de ci, de là, Harry regardait émerveillé la vie autours de lui. Passant près d'un stand de fleurs, il emporta avec lui des fragrances joyeuses, joueuses, qui faisaient remonter en lui un sentiment de plénitude, si peu éprouvé. Bousculé par un groupe d'enfants à la poursuite d'un chat, il tourna sur lui-même et ça le happa. Tout son être concentré sur cette falaise, gigantesque monument, admirable.

Respect.

Respect à ces personnes, qui du haut du ciel semblaient veiller, protéger, aimer ce village.

Inspirant profondément, Harry se détacha comme à regret de sa contemplation et continua sa promenade. Errant dans les avenues, son regard ne se posant jamais assez longtemps sur quelque chose, il finit par arriver aux terrains d'entrainements. S'enfonçant quelque peu entre les arbres, Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer les différences entre cette forêt et la seule qu'il n'ait jamais visitée : la forêt interdite.

Ici pas de racines vicieuses ou de branches basses, ici pas d'hurlements effrayants d'une quelconque créature, ici pas de sentiment étouffant qui vous pressait de fuir.

Non, rien de tout ça.

Les quelques racines sortant du sol étaient épaisses et il s'imaginait déjà se lover entre elles pour se perdre dans un cocon de réconfort. Telle une étreinte maternelle, avec pour seule mère Dame Nature. Les branches, hautes, paraissaient être des ponts entre chaque arbre. Comme si le contact de tous leurs frères leur permettait de s'élever un peu plus vers le soleil. A ses oreilles seul le pépiement des oiseaux, et au loin, les brames de quelques cerfs, tout près la brusque fuite d'un rongeur suivi très prés par le renard.

Apaisante.

Relaxante.

En un mot : curieux.

Pour Harry, les quelques endroits boisés qu'il avait visité avaient définis « la forêt ». L'effrayante forêt interdite, dans laquelle il s'était à la fois perdu, fait pourchasser par des accromentulas et un loup-garou, et le summum : fait tuer par Tom. Et les différentes forêts qu'il avait traversées avec ses amis lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, ne lui avaient pas parues meilleures. Pas pire - était-ce seulement possible ? - mais pas meilleures…

Marchant d'un pas lent et léger, il se faufila entre les arbres, passant, de-ci de-là, sa main sur les troncs vénérables, effleurant une feuille, son regard englobant le monde autours de lui. Un sourire apaisé se glissa sur ses lèvres. Une excitation intense courant dans ses veines le prit soudainement et impulsivement ses jambes se pressèrent. Son sourire devint rire, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Ne regardant plus son chemin, il tournoyait dans une joie enfantine de celui qui trouve ce qu'il ne se savait pas chercher.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^<p>

Tout comme pour le premier chapitre j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et si vous avez des idées des envies à faire apparaitre dans cette histoire n'hésitez pas !

D'ailleurs la review de _senseiAerlinne_ est bel et bien restée dans un coin de ma tête, je verrai bien ce que j'en ferai ^^ pour ce qui est de celle de _EveJHoang_ je verrai, je n'y avais pas trop pensé au debut parce que Kyubi, ben... c'est Kyubi ^^ donc je verrai


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le mooonde !**

Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce (_monstrueux_) retard... Je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre de cette façon et j'ai eu pas mal de blocages -_-"

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux autres, sachez que j'ai bien reçu tous vos commentaires et les quelques : "_J'AI VRAIMENT VRAIMENT HÂTE DE LIRE LA SUITE_", "_ton histoire me plait beaucoup, j'ai hâte que tu mettes la suite._" et "_Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite et surtout n'abandonne pas stp!_" m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Est ce utile de vous décrire la banane que j'avais sur le visage ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>TROISIÈME CHAPITRE<strong>

* * *

><p>A l'hôpital le branle bas de combat avait sonné. Lorsque Sakura s'était réveillée seule, étonnée, elle était allée s'enquérir du garçon à une infirmière. Autant vous dire que lorsque l'hôpital s'était rendu compte de la disparition du garçon, Sakura avait volé vers le bureau de Tsunade. La porte frappa durement le mur, manquant de perde ses gonds, et Sakura jaillit comme une tornade à travers la pièce. Expliquant le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici bas, Tsunade appela tous les junins présents au village :<p>

« - Le jeune homme que nous avons conduit à l'hôpital n'est plus dans sa chambre. Il semblerait qu'il en soit sorti entre ma sortie de l'hôpital où il était endormi - Oui Shikamaru, endormi, je peux le certifier – et le réveil de Sakura. Soit un intervalle de trois heures. Il faut que vous le retrouviez c'est capital. Il ne nous est pas hostile, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas l'énerver, il pourrait vous faire mal. Très mal. Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponses à certaines de mes questions, mais si j'en crois ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle, il pourrait grandement nous aider contre la menace que représente Orochimaru. Il ne faut pas qu'un autre village lui mette la main dessus c'est compris ?

- Haï !

- Bien. Allez-y, il se nomme Harry. »

En quelques secondes le bureau fut déserté et le village retourné pierre après pierre. Au grand étonnement de Neji, c'est Hinata qui débusqua le fugueur. Elle le trouva dans la forêt qui bordait le village. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent sur place, ils le trouvèrent dormant comme un bien heureux dans un étrange lit. En effet, après avoir testé la dureté des racines, Harry s'était vite rendu compte que si l'endroit l'apaisait, il n'était absolument pas fait pour dormir. Fronçant les sourcils devant ce souci, une idée lui vint d'une histoire moldue. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu Hermione fantasmer sur un certain Eragon, et sur la technique des elfes pour leurs habitations. Ils chantaient à la forêt et celle-ci se transformait pour eux. Souriant vaguement au rappel d'un Ron bougonnant que lui était réel, et méritait un peu plus de considération qu'un « Putain de personnage de merde, qui de toute façon ne regarderait pas Hermione car elle ne s'appelait pas Arya ! » mouais quelques chose comme ça… Le sourire aux lèvres il posa l'une de ses mains sur un arbre et envoya de la magie en lui. Comme un sonar, la magie partait et revenait lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelque chose. Il trouva le cœur de l'arbre. Apaisant son souffle, il tira doucement sur le cœur avec sa magie. Lentement. Sans y croire Harry vit la transformation se faire sous ses yeux. Modelant une partie du cœur de l'arbre, il réussit à faire pousser un hamac fleurit entre deux branches. Ebahit par cette performance il resta bloquer sur l'arbre quelques instant. S'attendant presque à le voir se moquer de lui pour lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours rêver, que ce hamac n'était pas pour lui. Adressant un faible sourire à l'arbre il grimpa difficilement les branches qui lui permettaient d'atteindre l'objet tant chéri. Il s'écroula dans celui-ci avec un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une petite brise pour qu'il s'endorme la seconde suivante.

Quelque peut interloqués devant cette étrange construction, Naruto envoya un clone d'ombre prévenir Tsunade à la demande de Shikamaru. Neji et Hinata, eux, restaient fixés devant cette étrangeté. En effet, leurs yeux leur permettaient de voir une énergie parcourir l'arbre. Tel une cascade sans fin, l'arbre brillait de chakra à leurs yeux. Sans trop faire attention, Hinata regarda un autre arbre, et un autre et un autre. Aucun d'eux ne possédait un tel chakra, un tel _débordement_ de chakra devrait-elle dire. Faisant fi des regards un peu perdus de ses coéquipiers, Shikamaru manipula son ombre pour approcher le dormeur. Rien ne bougeait, il était véritablement entrain de dormir, sa suspicion quelque peu atténuée, il sauta près de l'étranger. Craignant de le réveiller s'il s'approchait trop, il tendit prudemment sa main vers le jeune homme. Aucune réponse, seul le souffle régulier et profond assurait à Shikamaru le fait qu'il n'était pas mort, mais vraiment endormi. Toujours sur le qui vive, il laissa un de ses yeux s'égarer sur l'étrange lit suspendu. Il semblait vraiment sortir de l'arbre, les feuilles présentes laissaient supposer que cette chose avait toujours était là, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Un léger tremblement lui indiqua que le dormeur était en phase de réveil. Adressant un signe furtif aux autres, il sentit plusieurs clones de l'ombre se disperser près de lui. Un insecte bien connu se posa près du visage de l'étranger. Toujours fermement concentré sur les prochaines secondes, Shikamaru était prêt à laisser son ombre s'étendre. La main de l'inconnu se mit à bouger paresseusement vers son visage, frotta un œil, puis l'autre, pour finir par étouffer un énorme bâillement qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux du garçon.

Ouvrant les yeux lentement pour ne pas être gêné par la lumière, Harry tendit la main vers l'endroit où étaient supposées être ses lunettes. Tâtonnant parmi les feuilles, il finit par mettre la main dessus et les enfila avec difficulté. S'étirant comme un chat il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux. Tombant nez à lame avec un couteau, il se figea de surprise et laissa ses yeux remonter sur le visage de l'agresseur. Pas plus vieux que lui, un garçon, qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Viviane, le menaçait sans aucune raison.

« - Heu… Qui êtes-vous ? » Bon ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à dire, mais au moins il aurait une réponse à cette question. Il ne connaissait personne ici, alors pourquoi est ce que quelqu'un voudrait le menacer, le tuer ?

Shikamaru plongea littéralement dans cet océan vert de perplexité. Il se passa une seconde, que l'autre aurait pu mettre à profit pour renverser la situation, pendant laquelle le manipulateur des ombres resta sans bouger. Se ressaisissant rapidement Shikamaru analysa le visage en face de lui, confus le garçon ne prêtait plus du tout attention au kunai dirigé sur son cou, mais semblait plutôt le regarder comme si il était une étrange créature.

« -Je suis Shikamaru Nara, Chuunin de Konoha. Vous vous êtes enfui de l'hôpital, suivez nous sans faire d'histoire. » Asséna fermement Shikamaru en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les yeux de l'autre. Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

« -Enfui ? reprit Harry avec incertitude, je ne savais pas que j'étais prisonnier. Il n'y avait personne… murmura t'il, je voulais juste voir c'est tellement beau et lumineux ici. Je m'excuse de vous avoir posé des problèmes dit doucement Harry, m'amenez vous voir Tsunade ?

-Pardon ? demanda un Shikamaru perplexe, son assurance balayée par sa réaction. Il n'y avait personne dans votre chambre ? Aucun garde ?

-Non… Fit Harry en bougeant sa tête. Enfin… Il y avait bien quelqu'un, reprit-il avec hésitation, mais ça ne devait pas être un garde. C'était une fille avec des cheveux rose, elle était dans le lit d'à côté.

-Dans le lit à côté… » répéta Shikamaru.

Il n'en revenait pas, Tsunade-sama avait laissé Sakura, en position de faiblesse, sans aucun garde, près d'une personne dont on ne savait rien. Non, Shikamaru ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à diverses réponses possibles, une voix l'arrêta :

« -Le couteau est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Harry en louchant sur le kunai qui s'était déplacé près de son visage.

Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner la silhouette sous ses yeux. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient prétendre troubler Shikamaru. Plus petit que certain d'entre eux, il regardait autours de lui avec une curiosité et une joie si innocente que Kiba regardait lui aussi ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier, des gosses faisaient un bruit monstre en jouant, des femmes parlaient à leur voisine tout en faisant leurs emplettes, et des hommes s'esclaffaient au bar. La journée n'était même pas belle, un immense nuage noir semblait vouloir cacher le soleil à tout jamais. Pourtant les grands yeux verts semblaient s'illuminer de seconde en seconde.

Se mordiller les lèvres est signe de nervosité pensa Shikamaru. Depuis que nous étions entrés dans le village il scrutait chaque coin et recoin de toutes les rues, peut-être espère t'il s'échapper, ce serait vraiment inconscient : on ne s'échappe pas indemne d'un village ninja. A moins que… Shikamaru regarda autours de lui, suspicieux. A moins que des renforts soient à_ l'intérieur_ du village… Peu probable, mais pas impossible. S'il n'est pas seul les pourcentages changent du tout au tout.

Faisant fi de sa garde rapprochée Harry continuait à scruter chaque ruelle, chaque moment de vie, chaque habitant. Néanmoins les questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres et il peinait à les retenir. Sa magie frétillait autours de lui, plus resplendissante que jamais, et seul son contrôle semblait l'empêcher de partir dans toutes les directions. Quelque chose excitait sa magie et il était bien incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Cela semblait très proche tout en étant physiquement éloigné. Très éloigné.

« -Qu'est ce qu'ils représentent ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda Kiba perplexe.

-Les visages dans la falaise. Qui sont-ils ?

-Beeen… Les Hokages. »

Voyant son air perdu Shino fronça les sourcils et expliqua leur signification tout en examinant ses réactions. Naruto quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner quelques précisions avec un enthousiasme débordant. Lorsqu'on parlait d'Hokage il devenait intenable… La joie de Naruto à l'évocation de son futur poste délia la langue d'Harry et laissa exploser toute sa curiosité.

Spontanéité.

Il était tout en spontanéité. C'en était même incroyable. Ses questions fusaient et ses réactions étaient extrêmement divertissantes. Il laissait toutes ses émotions transparaitre sur son visage. Il était véritablement une personne tout en contraste : son visage, sa voix semblaient libres de toutes retenue mais son corps restait toujours aux aguets. Cela semblait être inconscient, son corps s'adaptait à la position des gens autours de lui et à la configuration de chaque rue. A n'en pas douter, ils avaient à faire à un combattant.

Cette dualité gênait Shikamaru et l'empêchait d'être complètement détendu. Ne lâchant jamais l'étrange étranger du regard, Shikamaru s'avança près d'un Anbu pour savoir si l'Hokage était prête à les recevoir.

'tomp' (coup de tampon)

'friiiicht' (feuille que l'on tourne)

'tomp'

'friiicht'

'tomp'

'friiiiicht'

'tomp'

'friiiiiicht'

'toc toc toc'

Le regard vague, les yeux vitreux, Tsunade leva la tête vers la porte. Fronçant les sourcils elle lança un « entrez » d'une voix rauque. Un Anbu entra et lui annonça la présence de visiteurs. Vide, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sursauter et d'ordonner énergiquement de les faire venir.

Ne changeant pas ses habitudes, Naruto entra brusquement dans le bureau. Comme depuis la première fois, le « baa-chan »enclencha un coup de poing ravageur de la concernée et Naruto vola à travers la…

Attendez…

Noooooon ?!

Au lieu d'un coup de poing c'est une chose non identifiée qui se jeta sur Harry, l'enserrant de tout son saoul. Celui-ci, à peine surpris, esquissa un tendre sourire et lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur. On entendait plus que la mouche et son moucheron voler à travers la pièce.

Toute la pièce.

Toute ?

Non. Un irréductible ninja blond persistait encore et toujours pour sa dose de coups. Heureusement pour lui, à peine trois pas vers Tsunade qu'un croche pied de celle-ci l'envoya royalement manger le sol.

« -Bien. Je vais d'abord tous vous présenter pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Je suis Koichi Tsunade, Hokage du village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Si tu as des questions sur des choses qui t'interpellent ou que tu ne connais pas, n'hésites pas à nous interrompre.

-D'accord. » Acquiesça Harry.

Faisant un signe de la main pour inviter Jiraya à prendre la suite Tsunade se tût et laissa les présentations se faire.

« -Je suis Jiraya l'un des trois sannins, ermite du mont Myoboku et célèbre écrivain d'ouvrages pour adulte.

-Qu'est ce qu'un « sannin » ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

-Et bien… Il y a trois sannins, Tsunade ici présente, Orochimaru un traître de la pire espèce et moi. Sannin est la contraction de « san », trois, et « nin » pour ninja. Nous avons été, et le sommes toujours, considéré comme des génies. Nous étions dans la même équipe à nos débuts et nous avons, chacun de notre côté, développé des techniques nouvelles qui ont fait notre notoriété. A cette époque nous étions en guerre contre plusieurs autres villages cachés, notre puissance, notre résistance et notre ingéniosité nous a valu ce tire de sannin. » Conclu Jiraya en voyant Harry hocher la tête et porter un regard nouveau sur Tsunade et lui-même.

Continuant le tour de table Shino prit la parole :

« -Je me nomme Shino Aburame du clan de même nom, junin de Konoha faisant parti de l'équipe 8. Mes techniques de combat sont propres à mon clan, j'utilise des insectes. » Son ton monocorde, plus le fait qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux, invita Harry à se poser des questions sur cet étrange personnage.

« -Moi je suis Kiba Inuzuka du clan Inuzuka, je fais parti de la même équipe que Shino et suis aussi junin. Lui c'est Akamaru mon coéquipier ! » indiqua Kiba avec exubérance pendant qu'Akamaru se rapprochait d'Harry pour le sentir. Hésitant et, surtout, se rappelant de Molaire le chien de sa tante, Harry tendit une main quelque peu tremblante vers la tête du chien. Reniflant celle-ci, Akamaru frotta sa tête contre sa main et le laissa lui caresser les oreilles. Tout le monde pu voir le visage d'Harry passer par trois émotions différentes : peur, surprise et joie, tout le monde se détendit un peu suite à la dernière. Akamaru, après une dernière léchouille, revint vers Kiba. Hinata prit la parole :

« -Je…Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, je fais partie du clan Hyuga. Kiba et Shino sont mes coéquipiers et je suis junin » fini t'elle tremblante sous les regards de tout le monde. Sentant, et entendant, sa gène plus que palpable Harry lui décerna un grand sourire.

« -Je suis Haruno Sakura, je suis moi-même junin et médic-nin.

-Je suis Neji Hyuga, Hinata est ma cousine. Je fais parti de l'équipe 9, mes coéquipiers ne sont pas présents dans cette salle. Je suis junin. »

Avant que Shikamaru ne prenne la parole Harry demanda :

« -Qu'est ce qu'un junin ? Vous en parlez depuis le début mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Être « junin » c'est passer un grade. Lorsque l'on commence des études de ninja nous sommes seulement des élèves, après un examen nous quittons l'école et formons des équipes sous la tutelle d'un ninja, nous sommes alors genins. Lorsque nos maîtres nous jugent prêts nous passons un examen commun avec tous les autres villages. Il se déroule sur plusieurs jours et est composé de plusieurs épreuves où les genins vont s'affronter, se sont des épreuves d'intelligence, de force, de ruse etc… En faite c'est une reconstitution de la vie qu'un ninja doit mener. Lorsque l'on réussi cet examen nous pouvons prétendre au titre de chunin. Après ce grade, si le chunin fait preuve de capacités extraordinaires il peut passer junin. Par la suite, il y a différentes sections et donc différents grades que nous pouvons passer."termina Shikamaru. Harry, concentré sur l'explication, resta les yeux fixés sur lui et posa tout naturellement une autre question :

« -Mais… Il n'y a que des ninjas ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Pour que tu comprennes bien je vais te faire un topo. Notre continent est divisé en 9 pays : feu, vent, eau, foudre, terre, riz, pluie, herbe et cascade chacun de ces pays ont un village ninja. Par exemple ici nous sommes le village caché du pays du feu. Bien que chaque pays soit armé et possède une armée « régulière » si je puis dire, ils font en sorte que leur village caché soit toujours opérationnel. Il y a des missions qui ne peuvent être exécutée par l'armée : l'espionnage, l'assassinat, porter des messages extrêmement importants etc… On peut dire que l'armée régulière est une vitrine pour le pays, elle ne sert pas tellement à la guerre, juste à maintenir l'ordre dirons nous. Les ninjas quant à eux font la guerre, c'est vraiment au niveau des villages cachés que cela va se jouer. Bien que nous soyons sous l'autorité du Daimyo, il s'agit du titre du seigneur qui dirige le pays, ajouta t'il en conséquence du regard interrogateur de Harry, notre village possède une forte indépendance et nous permet d'agir en toute discrétion, car il y a très peu, voire pas, de fuite.

-Et le Daimyo n'a pas peur que vous vous retourniez contre lui ?

-Peut être, je ne sais pas… » se tournant vers Tsunade, celle-ci compléta son explication :

« -Et bien… Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en parler, sachez seulement qu'il possède l'assurance que le village ne se retournera pas contre lui. Tu m'excuseras Harry mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question du jour, nous pourrons en reparler plus tard si cela t'intéresse vraiment. »

Désignant Shikamaru de la main il se désigna en bonne et due forme :

« -Je suis Shikamaru Nara, mon clan est un spécialiste dans les confections d'onguents et de poisons. Je suis moi-même junin. » Tout en finissant sa phrase il se tourna vers Naruto, le seul à ne pas s'être encore présenté.

« -Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, junin de Konoha et futur Hokage ! » déclara Naruto tout sourire. Sa joie communicative et le soupir d'exaspération de Sakura finirent de détendre la salle. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de tous les ninjas, l'Hokage reprit la parole :

« -Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés c'est à ton tour Harry.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un sorcier et je viens d'Angleterre. » Annonça promptement Harry.

L'arrivée d'Orochimaru en tutu rose dansant une salsa endiablée avec Kabuto n'aurait pas pus espérer meilleure résultat. Sakura les sourcils froncés semblait établir un diagnostique de folie, Neji et Shino se figèrent les sourcils levés, Kiba, la bouche béante, ne semblait plus capable de lier ses neurones, Hinata affichait son parfait étonnement, Shikamaru, plongé en pleine réflexion, le regardait comme une fabuleuse énigme et semblait être entrain de chercher quelle supercherie avait bien pu embobiner Tsunade. Naruto quant à lui aurait aisément pu remplacer les étoiles tant ses yeux brillaient.

* * *

><p>Comme pour les fois précédentes n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées j'y tiens compte, certaines m'ont déjà inspiré quelques scènes pour la suite de l'histoire.<p>

Désolée pour le rythme de parution, je ne ferais pas l'affront de vous mentir : le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à venir.

Je ferai de mon mieux !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le mooonde et bonne année !

Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra :)

petit rappel des chapitres précédents :

Harry est sorti de l'hôpital en voyant le village, subjugué par toute cette agitation, ces rires et ces enfants il se ballade dans le village de Konoha. Ses pas le mène tout droit vers la forêt où une plénitude inattendu se pose sur ses épaules. Au bout d'un moment il construit un hamac avec sa magie.

Au bureau de Tsunade toute une équipe est constituée pour retrouver le sorcier, c'est Hinata qui leur révèle sa position. Tout d'abord suspicieux, ils le mènent au bureau de l'Hokage tout en répondant à ses questions et en jaugeant ses réactions, ses faits et gestes. Au bureau de Konoha tous les ninjas se présentent et explique comment marche leur monde. Harry à son tour explique qui il est et d'où il vient :

_« -Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés c'est à ton tour Harry._

_-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un sorcier et je viens d'Angleterre. » Annonça promptement Harry. L'arrivée d'Orochimaru en tutu rose dansant une salsa endiablée avec Kabuto n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleure résultat. Sakura les sourcils froncés semblait établir un diagnostique de folie, Neji et Shino se figèrent les sourcils levés, Kiba, la bouche béante, ne semblait plus capable de lier ses neurones, Hinata affichait son parfait étonnement, Shikamaru, plongé en pleine réflexion, le regardait comme une fabuleuse énigme et semblait être entrain de chercher quelle supercherie avait bien pu embobiner Tsunade. Naruto quant à lui aurait aisément pu remplacer les étoiles tant ses yeux brillaient._

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE<strong>

* * *

><p>« - Et bien… Je suis soufflé par sa franchise.<p>

-Oui, droit au but. C'est tout à fait lui ça. Répondit une voix amusée.

-De toute façon mettre les pieds dans le plat c'est notre spécialité ! Vaut mieux ça que de tourner autours du pot pendant cent ans.

-On ne peut pas dire que cela nous est bien réussi par le passé…

-Pfff… Ne gâche pas mon amusement. Leur tête est tellement amusante ! »

Bien conscient de la conversation se jouant dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Oui, leur tête valait leur pesant d'or. Sentant que le silence s'éternisait Harry se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

« -Vous hum… Vous voulez des explications peut être ?...

-Oui Harry, j'ai bien peur que tu doives leur fournir plus d'explications. Il serait intéressant aussi que tu partages avec nous la théorie de… du sage ? » termina Tsunade avec hésitation. En effet les personnes dans son esprit ne lui avaient pas donné leur nom.

« -Sage… J'aime bien. Déclara le dit sage ravi.

-Et voilà c'est repartit… » Souffla défaitiste l'adolescent qui se rappelait la dernière crise. En effet, c'était un souvenir qui avait traumatisé Harry et ses deux personnalités restantes. Le « Sage » était bel et bien un sage il réfléchissait, méditait sur la métaphysique de la vie, de la mort, du vide et du tout. Il était de ceux qui pouvaient vous parler de physique quantique ou de théorie des cordes, et passer comme de rien était aux cycles de la lune ou aux cours de la bourse. Tout cela de telle sorte que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à ses propos, sans savoir pourquoi, car tout était parfaitement logique. Discuter avec lui se révélait être un internel exercice d'acrobaties, où votre esprit se contorsionne dans tous les sens, et se fait des nœuds à lui-même. Comme tout bon sage qui se respecte, son humour n'était guère compréhensible par le commun des mortels et ses… crises, effrayantes.

Tout ça pour en venir à ce souvenir. Ce terrible souvenir… Le sage avait décidé un matin qu'il fallait AB-SO-LU-MENT qu'il comprenne comment faisaient les fleurs. « Faire quoi ? » lui avait demandé l'une de ses personnalités. Erreur. Grave erreur.

Pendant plus d'une heure Harry avait du subir tout un discours sur ce FA-BU-LEUX phénix végétal : la plante venait d'une graine, vivait, se flétrissait, redevenait graine, repoussait et cætera… Inutile de vous dire que passer les trois heures suivantes à regarder une plante verte et d'essayer de « faire comme elle » avait fini de le traumatiser. Le moindre coquelicot à porté d'œil lui donnerait des sueurs froides pour le reste de sa vie.

A cela vous pouviez ajouter de drôles de lubies : pour réfléchir il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de gambader en chantonnant, donnant par la même occasion de fabuleuses migraines à Harry. Non, il n'avait aucun talent pour le chant, ses personnalités non plus.

Retenant un frisson d'horreur, Harry se reconnecta tant bien que mal avec la réalité. Arriver à se détacher du sage, qui souriait présentement comme un benêt face au compliment de l'Hokage, était assez difficile.

« -Alors hum… Je vais essayer de vous expliquer, je risque d'être assez hésitant sur quelques points car se ne sont que des suppositions parfois. Là où je vis, en Angleterre, il existe deux sortes d'être humain : les moldus et les sorciers. Les moldus sont des personnes sans pouvoir, alors que les sorciers sont des êtres magiques. Notre monde est donc divisé en deux d'un côté le monde magique où vivent les sorciers et tous les êtres magiques, de l'autre les moldus. Lorsque l'on est sorcier, à l'âge de onze ans nous recevons une lettre d'inscription. Nous sommes alors élèves pendant sept années dans une école pour sorciers. Nous y apprenons à contrôler nos pouvoirs de différentes façons et l'histoire du monde magique. Nous passons deux épreuves pendant notre scolarité : les BUSES et les ASPIC**. **Après l'école c'est la vie active.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que vous apprenez à l'école ?

-Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Nous apprenons la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique, les potions, l'astronomie, les soins aux créatures magiques, l'histoire et certaines options sont disponibles : l'arithmancie et la divination par exemple. »

Lors de ces explications Harry accompagna chacune de ses paroles d'un exemple. Ainsi le bureau de Tsunade s'était vu complètement transformé : de vieux meuble il était passé à un bureau de belle facture le désordre considérable se retrouvait en piles bien ordonnées de papiers classés, et la pauvre plante en pot présente sur le bord de la fenêtre venait de trouver une nouvelle jeunesse. Interdits, les ninjas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser aller leur regard sur ces transformations pour revenir de suite à Harry. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse et emporte avec lui ces petits miracles. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son bureau, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux sa carafe de saké pour vérifier son niveau. Celui-ci, encore considérablement haut, lui assura qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que l'alcool ne l'a faisait pas délirer.

« - Et bien… Je suis soufflé, murmura Jiraya, y a-t-il une limite à ce que tu peux faire ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Hum, oui. Comme pour tout je suppose. Je ne peux pas ranimer les morts, bien que certaines conditions puissent permettre à un être vivant de communiquer avec eux. Toute magie n'est pas éternelle, on doit la réactualiser en quelque sorte si l'on veut qu'elle perdure. Par exemple, dans mon ancienne école, les protections magiques qui l'entourent sont renouvelées tous les dix ans. Le temps dépend du sorcier : plus il est puissant et moins souvent nous devons les renouveler. Après hum… Si on a beaucoup d'imagination, de savoir et une bonne compréhension de la magie on peut faire à peu près tout ce qu'on veut.

- C'est incroyable ! Et si je te demande un énorme bol de ramen c'est possible ?! hurla Naruto, les yeux brillants.

-Heu… Qu'est ce que le « ramen » ? demanda Harry indécis et surpris par cette exclamation. Surtout que le blond énergique se contentait désormais de le regarder avec de grands yeux incrédules et la bouche ouverte.

-Tu-tu ne connais pas les ramen ? » sonna misérablement la voix de Naruto dans le silence contemplatif des autres spectateurs. Un lointain « galère » résonna aux oreilles du blond alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le sorcier des yeux, tout son être concentré sur lui. Celui-ci se raidit inconsciemment sous le regard plus que scrutateur du blond.

Naruto plissa les yeux à la recherche d'une lueur moqueuse qu'il ne trouva point à son plus grand étonnement. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il se tourna vers Tsunade qu'il regarda misérablement. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Sakura et Jiraya se faisait un clin d'œil complice : elle ne pouvait pas résister à son petit frère honoraire.

« -Oui, tu pourras emmener Harry chez Ichikaru, mais

-Yata !

-MAIS ! Avant d'aller te goinfrer et de l'entrainer avec toi je voudrais voir ces compétences sur le terrain. » finit-elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry : « En analysant tes techniques de combat nous allons voir si tu peux t'intégrer à une équipe de ninja, enfin si tu le veux. Ça nous permettra aussi de conclure sur le possible lien entre notre chakra et ta magie. »

Les deux sannins accompagnés de l'équipe sept et de Yamato, leur capitaine, emmenèrent Harry jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînements. Là bas, Harry se détacha du groupe pour se placer au milieu, pendant que Sakura se plaçait face à lui.

Leurs yeux verts sont la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, en effet leur posture est différente et la tension dans leur corps n'est pas la même. Harry se tenait comme les aurors, fléchi sur ses jambes dans la posture du chat, son buste penché en avant, les bras devant lui, une main tenant sa baguette alors que l'autre était ouverte ; les doigts vers la terre, le poignet vers le ciel. Sakura possédait une garde plus rapprochée, les jambes fléchis prêtes à sauter, les poings fermés protégeant son buste et son visage.

Tsunade avait annoncé le début du combat depuis quelques minutes, mais les deux adversaires ne bougeaient toujours pas. Harry, un plan bien en tête, faufila son esprit vers celui de Sakura en un légiminem silencieux. La fleur de cerisier quant à elle ne tergiversa pas et passa à l'attaque d'un bond. Ne sachant pas de quoi son adversaire était capable, elle décida de commencer par des attaques basiques avant de monter graduellement en puissance. Son poing armé se dirigeait dangereusement vers le visage d'Harry.

Sachant par avance l'avantage que lui donnée la légimencie, Harry anticipa le coup de poing. Il avait compris que les ninjas se battaient d'abord au corps à corps, devinant que la souplesse devait être indispensable, se placer à quelques pas du probable impact était idiot. En effet, elle n'aurait besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour changer l'angle de son corps et le toucher. Au lieu d'un pas il s'appliqua à réaliser un simple transplanage. Réapparaissant à cinq mètres de la rose il lui lança un lumos aveuglant alors qu'elle se retournait surprise par sa brusque disparition.

Son visage n'était qu'à un cheveux de mon poing quand il disparut. Disparut littéralement, sa présence réapparut une demi-seconde plus tard dans mon dos, par réflexe je me retournais et fût aveugler par une lumière des plus intense. Je fermais les yeux rapidement et tenta de les ré-ouvrir, peine perdu. Même si la lumière n'était plus là je ne voyais que de gros points rouges et verts. Fermant les yeux de nouveau je me basais sur mes autres sens pour continuer le combat. Sa respiration est apaisé, il est calme on dirait qu'il n'a pas bougé. Fronçant les sourcils j'armais mon poing de chakra et frappa le sol dans sa direction. Le son de la terre entrain de se déchirer me fit sourire, bien malgré moi je le ravalais quand je l'entendis parler. Parler derrière moi. Mais il était devant !

Sous le coup de la surprise mes yeux s'ouvrir brusquement. Quelque chose venait vers moi, faisant un bond sur le côté je vis Harry faire un tour de poignet et me sourire. Je ne comprenais pas… La seconde attaque était passée bien au dessus de moi, est ce qu'il m'avait ratée ? Voyant mon incompréhension son sourire s'élargit, je n'eus le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche alors que quelque chose me percuta par derrière. Retenant difficilement un hoquet de stupeur, je me mis à m'élever dans les airs. Figeant mon regard désespéré sur lui je le vis faire un mouvement vif avec sa baguette vers les arbres environnants. Une force invisible comprima mon estomac alors que je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers les arbres. Brusquement la force disparût, mais mon vol plané lui continuait. Me préparant à percuter l'arbre, je me mis en position de réception tout an sachant que la force d'impact allait être monstrueuse. J'allais trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Mon atterrissage (_NDA : j'ai une terrible envie de mettre « abbrissage »… mais oui pour « arbre » et « atterrissage » ! comment ça c'est consternant ? _-_-) imminent me fit serrer les mâchoires. Ce fût pourtant un atterrissage tout en douceur, à mon plus grand étonnement. Un coussin d'air ? Éberluée je relevais la tête vers le sorcier alors qu'il me faisait un petit signe de la main. Une fois mes deux pieds au sol je laissa un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Finalement ce sorcier se débrouillait plus que bien. Faisant rouler mes épaules pour détendre mes muscles, je me mis à courir vers lui tout en préparant une technique de genjutsu.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà !<p>

Je tiens à vous remercier pour m'avoir ajouté dans vos favoris ou dans vos alertes et plus spécialement mes reviewers :

**Mini-Yuya** : Merci pour ton commentaire, moi aussi j'aime bien lire des fics où Harry n'a plus de poids sur les épaules. Les trois Harry n'étaient au départ pas prévu au programme. Ils se sont invités au beau milieu de mon chapitre sans que je ne comprenne comment X) comme j'avais quelques remords à les supprimer, je les ai gardés. Finalement je trouve qu'ils ont bien fait de venir j'ai quelques bonnes idées par rapport à eux.

**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape** : N'est ce pas qu'il est mignon ce p'tit hamac ? J'aime beaucoup Eragon de Christopher Paolini, ce petit clin d'oeil me plait bien :) Comment ça c'est pas possible de rester sans bouger avec des étoiles dans les yeux ? regarde - *_* Ça ressemble un peu à la tête que je fais quand je lis vos reviews : j'ai un énorme sourire et je les relis au moins trois fois pour être sur c'est bien pour mon histoire XD

**Jenifael Ariane Potter** : Merci pour ton compliment, il est vrai que je me suis régalée à écrire le passage avec l'arbre.

**soln96** : C'est une phrase qui me fait sourire à chaque fois que je la relis, imaginer Orochimaru et Kabuto dansant une salsa endiablé ;)

**kytiara** : désolée pour ce retard mais j'espère que tu seras bien présente pour lire ce quatrième chapitre ;)

**Phoenix De Feu** : un fan ? Pour mwa ? HAAAAAAA c'est trop génial ! merci merci merci

**garyuryuchan** : comment je fais pour qu'à chaque fin de chapitre cela vous donne encore plus envie de lire la suite ? heu... D'abord merci, et ensuite comment je fais ?... Je sais pas trop, mais c'est surement à cause des autres auteurs sadiques qui peuplent ce site : ils prennent tous un malin plaisir à nous couper au beau milieu de l'action et à nous faire poireauter jusqu'au prochain chapitre... Nous lecteurs devons être relativement masochistes X] J'ai surement était contaminée

**merci à tous les autres** **!** je ne vous oublis pas mais je ne peux pas mettre des réponses à tout le monde...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A LIRE :<strong>_

On me demande souvent si ça va être du **Yaoi, **alors je réponds à la question : **ce n'est pas prévu au programme.** Et puis je vous avouerais que je n'ai jamais écris de romance (sauf celle où elle se finit tragiquement mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça que vous vouliez ?)


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'excuse pour cette longue (vraiment longue) absence, mais entre les étude,s la motivation qui va et qui vient, et ma vie perso, j'avoue avoir peu écrit.

Je vous livre donc ce cinquième chapitre, le sixième est en cours.

Bonne lecture !

CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE

Sakura se mit à courir dans ma direction, son regard sérieux me fit froncer les sourcils. Le wingardium leviosa m'avait fait perdre ma concentration, je ne lisais plus son esprit. Prenant une profonde respiration j'affermis ma position et attendis le prochain coup. Concentré, je sursautais quand elle disparut brutalement de mon champ de vision. Son poing vint me cueillir au creux de l'estomac alors qu'elle réapparut devant moi. Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, je la fixais dans les yeux quand l'univers changea autours de moi.

Le souffle court je me redressais sur ma couche. Un cauchemar, rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar… Je frottais mon visage fatigué quand j'entendis un bruit incongru. Le plafond tremblait, de la poussière me tombait dessus. Perplexe, je me statufiais quand la lumière entra violemment dans mes yeux. Un verrou que l'on ouvre avec violence, une porte qui claque…

Qu'est ce que ?...

Une voix tonitruante m'invectiva de préparer le petit déjeuner avant que ma tante ne se lève. Ne réagissant pas assez vite pour la personne en face de moi, un bras, comme sortit du néant, m'attrapa par l'épaule pour me projeter, tête la première, dans le mur d'un couloir que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Par automatisme je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ma… Famille.  
>Qu'est ce que je fais là ?<br>Tout me paraissais bizarre, mon corps me semblais bien trop petit, j'étais maladroit comme si… Comme si normalement mon corps était plus grand. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ces yeux verts, immenses yeux verts, que j'avais vus dans mon rêve. J'étais incapable de me souvenir de la journée de la veille et pourtant je me rappelais sans mal de ma « vie de sorcier ».

« Dis donc tu crois pas que tu as assez fait durer humm ? »  
>Surpris, je me retournais vivement. Personne. J'entendais au loin mon oncle prendre sa douche alors… Qui m'avait parlé?<br>« Rhoooo… Laisses le donc, il faut qu'il comprenne tout seul. »  
>Mes mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur le torchon pendant que je regardais chaque recoin de la pièce. Deux voix. Deux personnes différentes.<br>« Duddley ? »  
>A coup sur mon cousin et un de ses amis me faisaient une blague. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà Duddley ne se lèverait jamais aussi tôt, ensuite il n'avait définitivement pas cette voix.<br>« - Est-ce qu'il vient de me prendre pour ce porcelet ? s'exclama une voix choquée.  
>-Mouhahaha ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des grognements cette nuit, et dire que c'était toi depuis tout ce temps ! S'esclaffa l'autre voix.<br>-Je ne ronfle pas ! Rugit la première. »  
>Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?<br>« Je suis fou ? »  
>Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la cuisine. Au loin les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, et les murs se mirent à tanguer. Instinctivement, ses doigts se portèrent à ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien là. C'était le cas, pourtant les murs continuaient à bouger et à devenir de plus en plus flous.<br>Soudain il n'y eut plus rien.

Deux grands yeux effrayés apparurent devant moi.

« Est ce que ça va ? » la phrase résonna dans sa tête. L'accent d'inquiétude qui pointait dans la voix lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Un sourire tremblant prit place sur son visage.  
>« Oui, ça va… dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, peu assurée.<br>-Je suis désolée. Les effets du genjutsu m'ont complètement échappés, quand l'illusion a atteint ton esprit quelque chose m'a dévié.  
>-Oh… Où sommes-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il en regardant autours de lui, ses yeux papillonnant.<br>-Nous sommes dans l'illusion. Quand j'ai vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond j'ai brisé l'illusion de départ pour cette grande pièce. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile de te rappeler à moi si l'illusion n'était pas trop complexe. Visiblement j'ai eu raison. » Finit-elle en souriant doucement. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry.

Il est complètement désorienté. A vrai dire moi aussi, c'est bien la première fois que le genjutsu a un tel effet. Je n'avais aucune emprise sur celui-ci, c'est comme si l'esprit d'Harry en avait pris le contrôle. Comme si on avait été projeté dans un souvenir ?  
>« -Sais-tu ce que c'était ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement<br>-Oui… Souffla-t-il. C'était ma famille. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.  
>-Oh… Je suis désolée de t'y avoir emmené.<br>-Ne le sois pas. Visiblement j'ai un rempart contre ta technique, mon esprit est protégé par des barrières que je m'efforce de maintenir. Il est possible qu'une faille se soit créée lors de mon arrivée. Ta technique a  
>-Genjustu.<br>- Pardon ? répliqua-t-il désorienté par son interruption.  
>-Ma technique est une technique de manipulation de l'esprit, on appelle ça un genjustu, une illusion si tu veux.<br>-Oh d'accord… Et bien ton genjustu a du s'engouffré dans cette brèche et s'emparer d'un souvenir. Peut être que mes barrières n'ont marché qu'à moitié ?  
>-Peut être je ne sais pas, tu es le premier à qui ça arrive. Du moins à ma connaissance.<br>-Oui je suis souvent le premier à qui les choses arrivent… Murmura-t-il amer.  
>- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse, ses grands yeux posés sur lui.<br>-Hum… Je, heu… balbutiai Harry avec peine pendant que son visage s'échauffait doucement sous la gêne occasionnée.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura Sakura, Si tu veux en parler je serai là. Maintenant je vais couper l'illusion, nous sommes restés longtemps et je commence à m'épuiser.<br>-D'accord. »

Lorsqu'ils réintégrèrent la réalité ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Curieux, les deux sannins et Naruto s'avançaient vers eux lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de leur brusque immobilité.  
>« -Et bien Sakura, quand comptais tu nous dire que tu avais réussi à maîtriser ton genjutsu ? lui demanda Tsunade, un sourcil inquisiteur relevé.<br>-Oh euh je… Je n'étais pas encore sûre, en fait Harry est la première personne sur qui je l'utilise… Répondit-elle gênée devant les regards scrutateurs.  
>-Comment as-tu procédé ? Nous t'avons vu mettre un coup de poing à Harry, et vous vous êtes arrêtés comme si on avait appuyé sur pause puis vous avez de nouveau bougé.<br>-Et bien lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler mon genjutsu je suis allée voir Kurenaï-sama et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait avoir un contact avec la cible, c'est plus facile pour l'envelopper de chakra et placer l'illusion. Le problème vient de l'illusion, je n'arrive à la tenir qu'une poignée de minutes ce qui équivaut à une demi heure dans l'illusion. Quand je pense qu'Itachi a maintenu Kakashi 72h dans une illusion je suis bluffée. Après je voulais juste reproduire la réalité pour que la cible ne sente pas le genjutsu mais Harry n'est pas heu… Le cobaye idéal ? finit t'elle en lançant un regard hésitant à Harry. »  
>Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les regards se braquèrent sur Harry en attente d'explications. Prenant une petite inspiration, il soupira avant de se lancer dans son explication sur l'occlumencie et divers hypothèses sur « pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ».<p>

« -Moi aussi j'en veux… soupira une voix pleine d'envie. Vous croyez qu'on peut échanger nos places ? Après tout nous n'avons jamais essayé…  
>-C'est sûr que cela fait envie, mais bon… C'est pas comme si c'était nous qui contrôlions le corps physique, baragouina une autre voix.<br>- Dites donc vous deux, pourriez pas me laisser déguster tranquillement non ?" résonna une voix tout autours d'eux.  
>Les deux comploteurs se renfrognèrent en croisant les bras pendant que le troisième leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs gamineries. Un loooong "slurp" les fit bouder encore plus. Le troisième même si il n'avait dit mot, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mâchouiller sa langue comme si c'était lui l'auteur de ce son. Comme vous l'avait surement compris, Naruto avait innocemment choisi le trajet pour aller vers les centres commerciaux. Et ils avaient, bien sur totalement par hasard, rencontré en chemin Ayame balayant devant sa porte. Et c'est de façon tout aussi incroyable qu'ils finirent, Naruto, Sakura et Harry, dans le stand d'Ichiraku a manger des ramen.<br>Si Harry avait tout d'abord paru septique devant cette étrange cuisine, il avait tout de même osé goûter. Impossible de faire autrement, quand une personne comme Naruto vous fixe en étant à deux centimètres de votre visage, pour constater votre première réaction devant le goût des ramen. Au début, Naruto s'était carrément fendu la poire quand il avait vu qu'Harry était tout simplement incapable de tenir ses baguettes. Sakura, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, lui fit remarquer sournoisement que, sans baguettes, il ne pourrait pas apprécier à sa juste valeur ce "fabuleux plat" qu'était un bol de ramen. Naruto avait tellement pâli d'horreur devant une telle hérésie qu'il s'était jeté sur le pauvre sorcier pour lui apprendre à manier ses baguettes. Harry avait alors rapetissé de trente centimètres en voyant cette tornade foncer vers lui.

C'est pourquoi on peut maintenant le retrouver la main tremblante devant ses ramen. Pas encore habile avec celles-ci, il les tenait tellement fort que ses jointures avaient viré blanches. Le regard concentré sur ses nouilles, sa bouche avait entamé sa descente. Naruto le souffle coupé regardait le geste comme si celui était décisif. Les personna d'Harry étaient aux premières loges, regardant avec une franche curiosité ce qui allait se passer. Dans quelques secondes, mesdames, messieurs, le monde allait changer d'axe.

En effet, à quelques millimètres de sa destination finale, la bouche se crispa et les jointures hurlèrent de douleur. Les nouilles se ratatinèrent dans leur bol pendant que leurs confrères s'écrasèrent sur les genoux du sorcier. Harry devint si rouge qu'on s'étonne encore de ne pas lui avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. La mâchoire inférieure de Naruto s'écrasa au sol. Sakura, prise malgré elle par la tension dans la pièce, sursauta devant ce geste maladroit. Heureusement, elle se reprit à temps pour vérifier qu'Harry allait bien. Les ramen étant très chaud (bouillant), Harry avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être brûlé. Seule sa main ne s'en remettait toujours pas, une crampe incroyable avait pris place dans tout son bras, lui faisant par la même occasion relâcher ses baguettes.  
>Naruto, devant le manque total d'habilité du sorcier, s'était résolu à nourrir lui même Harry. Horrible torture pour cet adorateur de ramen que de devoir nourrir quelqu'un sans possibilité de toucher à son plat préféré. C'est un Harry le rouge aux joues et particulièrement humilié qui avalait ses ramen avec délectation. Il se fit la promesse solennelle de s'entraîner durement à manier ces satanés baguettes pour que cette scène ne se reproduise plus jamais. Sakura quant à elle mangeait ses nouilles le regard rieur fixé sur le visage de Naruto dépité.<p>

Les deux ninjas emmenèrent Harry dans un magasin de vêtements, pour que celui-ci puisse s'acheter quelques tenues le temps que son insertion se fasse. En effet, hormis sa cape d'invisibilité, tout ses vêtements avaient été particulièrement amochés par son combat contre Voldemort. Quelques essayages plus tard, le trio se dirigeait vers l'hôpital pour reconduire Harry à sa chambre. Sakura transmis le message de leur arrivée à Tsunade en passant à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Les deux ninjas restèrent avec Harry jusqu'à ce que l'hokage arrive.  
>Harry était assis en tailleur dans son lit, écoutant Tsunade parler de la suite des opérations.<p>

"- Il faut que tu saches que je ne dirige pas seule le village. Je suis le Hokage de ce village, en tant que tel je dévoue ma vie à son service et aux biens être de ces habitants. Il existe un conseil où sont présent les chefs de tous les clans présents à Konoha, ainsi que les chefs des divers départements qui constituent le gouvernement de Konoha. Et, j'ai des comptes à leur rendre. Sache que j'ai totalement confiance en toi, et en tes trois autres personnalités. Seulement, ma bonne foi n'est pas une preuve pour le conseil que tu n'es pas une menace pour le village. Je prévois de faire une réunion le plus rapidement possible, pour que ton cas soit traité dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai ici ce qu'on appelle un "Rouleau de la Vérité", il y a un sceau en son centre qui est imbibé de chakra. Ce sceau ne t'oblige pas à écrire, mais à ne dire que la vérité. On ne peut pas manipuler la vérité en utilisant des formules compliquées pouvant entrainer des interprétations fausses. Le sceau t'impose d'écrire simplement, de telle sorte que tout ceux qui le lisent, comprennent bel et bien la même chose. Je voudrai présenter ce rouleau au conseil avec ton accord. Finit Tsunade en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.  
>- Tu as mon accord. Je comprends tout à fait cette mesure, quand nous étions en guerre nous devions prendre de pareilles mesures, alors je suis d'accord."<p>

Tsunade souffla imperceptiblement, heureuse que le sorcier ne le prenne pas mal. Elle lui présenta un pinceau, de l'encre et le rouleau pour qu'il se mette immédiatement au travail. Harry attrapa le pinceau, le regarda avec de grands yeux et après un coup d'œil à Tsunade se permit de le transformer en plume. Il lui avait déjà fallu une bonne année pour écrire correctement avec une plume, il n'allait certainement pas s'embêter à apprendre à écrire avec un pinceau.

Sa nuit allait être longue.


End file.
